1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a telescoping containment cleanout device used in a riser pipe to prevent overspill during cleanout.
2. Description of Related Art
Many plumbers must clean out a plugged sewer or grease line via a cleanout pipe. Cleanouts are generally located in public areas such as lobbies, waiting rooms or restaurants, and may be in a carpeted area. Plumbers need access to the cleanout to unplug the clogged sewer or grease line. The problem with using a conventional floor cleanout is the overflow or flood that rises within the cleanout when the cap is removed. This overflow that flows from the conventional floor cleanout usually causes damage to the surrounding area near the cleanout and may actually pose health hazards that can cause a business owner to lose business over a period of time until the entire area is cleaned and all the debris and damage has been repaired. When the flooding occurs due to the removal of the cleanout cap, a business owner may suffer business interruptions and additional costs due to the required cleanup of the area near the cleanout caused by the overflow of the sewage. This problem involving cleanout cap removal is common in all commercial buildings and in some residences. Consequently, it would be advantageous to have a device that replaces the conventional cleanout and can extend above the floor level to prevent the overflow of sewage and excess water from spilling through the riser.